Game Start!
by LightningNatureX
Summary: Rai always thinks her life is boring, until she receive a certain letter. When she reads it, she gets teleported to a world with some other people. Leaving her possessions behind (Rai got no family nor friends), she starts a new adventure in a brand new world and life. *OC Submission Closed *
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: When I searched online, most of the website has Rai as a boy name. A few website said it is also a girl name. So I just thought that name as an unisex name. And thanks for my friend (**

**At Little Garden:**

"Maybe I should send out a few more invitations. Three doesn't sound enough." wonders Kurosagi as she writes out the invitations for the letters. "Maybe I should get a few more."

**Meanwhile in Earth:**

**Rai's POV:**

Rai walk down the stairs down the school. Life is boring. Everyday she gets more and emotionless. As she gets home, she shuffuled through the mail box. One mail caught her eye - It was a mail sealed by a red rose stamp. In the front it says To: _Shizuku Rai_. Rai decided get into her room. Rai took her katana off the wall to polish it, but she opened the letter and start read it:

_This letter is for those of you with many troubles and extraordinary powers. If you wish to see how far that power of yours will take you, cast aside your family, your friends, your possessions and come to our "Little Garden."_

Once Rai finished reading it, the letter went bright and she realized: She's falling out of the sky along with four more people that she doesn't know. She held onto her katana, then they hit water.

* * *

Rai shook off water from herself, and her lime green shirt with gray jacket on top, and gray pants, while the others did the same thing. They shook the water of themselves and their clothing too.

"So, who are you guys?" ask the blonde hair boy with soaked black jacket over yellow shirt, black pants with headphone.

"I'd like to ask the same thing School Student with the Mean-Looking Eyes." the grey haired girl with white shirt and long blue skirt asked back.

"Just to get it out there, you guys got that weird letter, too?"

"Yup! That weird envelope/mail/letter states that we are trouble children!" said a cheerful boy in plain black T-Shirt, with a black short sleeved jacket on top, black fingerless gloves, with black cargo pants and stud earring. He has messing curly blonde hair.

"Yes, but you shouldn't address me as 'guys' and how you Boy are so happy about being troublesome? My name is Kudou Asuka by the way." the Asuka replied. "Remember that from now on. And who might you be, girl holding the cat and the quite girl with katana over there?"

The girl currently known as "girl with cat" turned her head over a bit. "Kasukabe Yo. I'm the same." she answered.

Rai just gave one simple answer: "Shizuku Rai."

"I see. Nice to meet you, Kasukabe-san and Shizuku-san. And you, the dangerous unrefined-looking guy, would be?"

"I have to thank you for that wonderfully antagonistic introduction of yours. As you can see, I'm dangerous, refined, and the name's Sakamaki Izayoi. I'm also crude, vicious, and hedonistic. I'm the worst type of person of person there is, so I recommend reading all the warning labels before taking that attitude when dealing with me, little Miss." Izayoi states waving his three fingers representing his three personality.

"I'll think about it if you write down all of those warning labels in a manual."

"Seriously? Then I'll get some papers and a pen!" said the still unknown curly blonde hair boy. No one bothered to ask for his name for some reason. "My name is Tanaka Kyo." Ok, nevermind, he's not unknown anymore.

"Ok, I'll write something up a bit later, so you better be ready." said the Izayoi. "Okay, so fine, they brought us here, but why aren't they here to greet us?"

"Maybe they are setting us a party!" Kyo exclaim.

"Shut up." everyone else said, directing to Kyo.

"Sorry."

"They are probably hiding behind that bush and too afraid to meet their 'troublesome childrens'." Rai said, glaring at the one bush that is giving out weird sounds.

**A/N: Now I'm going leave it here. I am recuiting OC's. Cause you remember Kurosagi said a few more? Well, this is the format you are going to send me in with ;)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Weakness:**

**Strength:**

**Weapon (Optional, best with no weapon cause this is Mondaijitachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?! Why did I add weapons to my OC and you-know-who-you-are OC anyways?):**

**Gift:**

**Anything else:**

**A/N [Continued]: Well, this is it for now =D Please note that this is my first fanfic that I'm going to update really fast. As a nubee here, lemme mess around with the chapties XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haha, I back! Whats up! OC Submission is closed. And thanks for the reviews. School is here so updates will be slower. Now, read chapter 2 =D**

"You know we know you're there, right? Just come out already." Izayoi looked at the dierction of the bush.

A figure slowly revealed herself. "Oh my, please don't glare at me like th-"

Izayoi wasn't that patient. "If you're not gonna step out on your own, fine." He jumped up and kicked down the tree that the "person" was actually hiding behind.

The "person" was a girl with blue hair with maid like uniform and...bunny ears?

"What is that?" asks Asuka.

"Cosplay?" Yo tilt her head.

"Wow~ Cosplay!" Kyo said with sparkling eyes.

"Not funny." Rai said, watching the scene.

Izayoi delivered another kick as the cosplayed person dodged it. Yo decieded to join in as she jumped tree after trees after the bunny-eared person. Where did all the names for her came from? Oh whatever. Asuka joined in too.

"Birds, restrain her at once." Asuka commanded. Birds began flying to the blue haired person and she tried flapping, but fell with no avail.

"W-wait a second!" she yelp.

And... she fell on her butt. But a few more scream can be heard in the distance as there was a loud splash coming from the water. Ouch. More people. Rai turned around, seeing a few other people swimming to the shore.

But still, the ones who fell into the water were ignored by Yo, Asuka and Izayoi.

"Who is this?" Izayoi asks.

"Bunny person?" Asuka asks with her arm crossed.

Dark aura can seen on them. Scary.

"Please calm down everyone!" the bunny person said waving her hand around.

Yo grabbed the bunny person's ear, and Kyo grabbed the other. The bunny person cannot do anything but yelp.

Meanwhile, Rai watched as the four others swim to the shore, not even bothering to help them. Rai walked over to the as they tried to dry their clothing. "Who are you guys?" asks Rai.

"Kitsune Tamashi." the white haired boy with black hoodie said.

"O-otome Sakura." She has long (shoulder length) ocean blue hair, with blood red eyes. She wears of a black punk jacket, a shirt that's night raven black, torn up jeans and a pair of rubber shoes that looked worn out.

"Arai Akatsuki." said a boy with brown hair, green eyes, brown v-neck tshirt, black jeans and sneakers.

"Shiro Iwamasu." said a boy with dark grey short-sleeve and jeans, black sneakers medium-length black hair with bangs at the ends.

"Kanade Nanahoshi." Kanade- a girl with red and black striped shirt with blue denim shorts and brown boots.

"Lilith Kagami." A certain girl with light brown hair that reaches her knee says. She wears a black crop top with white skinny jeans with black boots and black fingerless gloves. Apparently, she didn't seem happy about the water she was in. Almost drowned in there of course, until when Arai saved her.

" Hikari Miyamoto." she said pointing at herself. She has shoulder length black hair with a single blue streak which is tucked behind her left ear. Her left eye is purple and her right eye is green. She wears a pale blue blouse with a grey waist coat with an green eye on (_**A/N: I got scared when I wrote that XD**_),black skinny jeans with a rubix cube attached to them, and blue sneakers.

"Alice Shine." - A little girl with long white hair and purple eyes, wearing short short jeans and an oversize shirt with mickie mouse logo. Why is a little girl doing here anyways? Whoever got them here (_**me?**_) is crazy. (_**Right in the Kokoro ;-;**_)

With all the big commotion on the other side, they all looked over there. "My name is Rai." Rai said. Just when she said that, Izayoi, Yo and Asuka were pulling the rabbit's ear, along with Kyo.

**Please Wait For A While. Arigato ^.^**

After introducing themselves, Kurosagi, the blue rabbit (who calls herself the black rabbit) challenged Rai's group to a card game. Of course, you know what happened. Thus, the adventure in the No-Name group began.

**A/N: Gomenasai if the story was not good enough. I got a bit lazy (school) and so... forgive me. ;-;**

**Rai-Me =D**

**Kyo-MidnitStar**

**Kitsune-1crazyshadow**

**Sakura-Shiranai Atsune**

**Shiro-Shadowpleyer360**

**Arai- Aiden Kuroda**

**Hikari-Starlight-Swordswoman**

**Alice -chan**

**Kanade- TailGatomonX3**

**Kagami-fates-plans**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Happy Thanksgiving. I have been busy. So ya. Since its Thanksgiving, lemme update a special chapter! (Oh, next chapter reveal all gifts, cause im not going to spoil it YET)**

Apparently stuck in this world wasn't as different. Still celebrating Thanksgiving anyways. But once it was morning, everyone wakes up and many found the sky interesting.

"SO! How are YOU guys going to celebrate this holiday IF you don't know how to COOK!?" Kurosagi yelled.

Alice looks as she was going to cry, so Kyo ran around saying, "We can go shooooo-"

"-ping." Hikari finished.

"Oh~ Kurosagi, please don't tell me that you are yellin at us cause you don't know how to cook either." Kanade states.

"Of course not!"

Shiro raises his hand. "I know how to cook though..."

Thus. Everyone watches as Shiro was pulled by Kurosagi to the kitchen, while Kurosagi lend the rest some money to buy stuff. The rest of the group decided to split up two groups - the girls and the boys group, and went shopping.

Rai, honestly didn't know what is going on, decided to follow her group around. However Kanade is usually jusy staring at the sky... which is amazing how she is still able to keep up with the group. Yea...must be day dreaming. Yea... Sakura looks like as if she's kind of worried about Kanade staring at the sky.

**!i!i!i!i! Meanwhile at Kurosagi's Place (AKA the kitchen) !i!i!i!i!**

Hopefully Shiro is all right... there is some ingredient left in the kitchen... so it is enough to keep them busy enough until the others come back. Kurosagi is pretty concentrated on cooking. _***LightningNatureX daydreams* (A bunny cooking. Eh...sounds amusing)**_

**!i!i!i!i! 20 minutes later... !i!i!i!i!**

Well, should Rai be happy about that they are finally back, or should she be a bit surprised that the group in total bought a lot of things. They finally reunited back at Kurosagi's. Kurosagi ordered all of them to get into the kitchen and start learning how to cook. And they are starting off of what they bought. Oh yay~ (If you can't tell that was totally sarcasm)

**We are currently experiencing technical difficulty again. Please contact the administrator or read the next sentence.**

After the chaotic...(you don't even want to know what happened and why is everyone covered in dust) I don't even know what happened...we finally got prepared. Kurosagi was already tired from yelling at Kitsune for being carefree...maybe that explains the dust. Arai tries to calm Kurosagi at that time... Lilith was really serious about the food too... Ehhh.

To be honest, in the end, no one learned anything from cooking in the end. Their cooking skill was zero. Oh yes. Haha. Rai don't even want to remember what happened.

**A/N: This concludes this chapter. I need a break...and continue drawing Levi from Trinity Seven...**


End file.
